Otoho
Otoho is the main character of Golden Star Frontier. The thing that makes her the main character is her qualities that make her suitable for becoming the Seasonal Ranger, which not everyone in Hugauss has. Backstory Otoho is from the region of Duthanas in the Crying Lands. The star nexus caused the weather there to be constantly out of control. The Golden Star Frontier Legion decided that her homeland no longer has any use, so they used the star nexus to completely destroy it with an unnatural storm. The legion made sure no one could escape and only allowed people who they believed had a ton of worth to be able to make it out alive. Her parents sacrificed everything they owned to be able to allow Otoho to leave in an intense moment. Giving her new clothes, a PDA and even the hot chocolate she loves as a gift before she left. After that she got on the extremely expensive sky train to go to Shimmerfar. Asking that she learns the praecano arts and becomes a helevorian. The reason why they sacrificed everything they had was because they thought they had no chance of surviving. Otoho got to know Rinicio, Nightmare and Reyda from the Golden Advent Festival. She was very scared to attend the festival, so she went with Rinicio who she didn't know at the time. Abilities and Weapons Power Rating: 5 Stars as a Helevorian and 14 stars with Seasonal Guardian completed, but that power is brief. It can be brought upon in emergencies by the Star Nexus to cycle through all the seasons quickly, but it's extremely risky. Otoho is the Seasonal Ranger and can absorb starlight from the seasons that Hugauss goes through, as each season's power is absorbed they appear as charms on her vest and the 5th Starlight Season appears as a star charm on her head. The two protrusions at the top of her hair charm also curve into the shape of a moon. After the seasons are completed, the four on her vest go away but the star charm stays and glows very dimly. It can last for as long as she decides to use it, but after the actual 5th Starlight Season form is used it's gone never to be seen until next year. After the 5th Starlight Season form is completed, she also has much more potential in starlight manipulation and also much more physical strength that can stand toe to toe with Ceroplax even without the frontierless scarf. This form's power goes down drastically after about one hour, but down to 9 stars. After that a strange 5th season is brought upon all of Hugauss known as Starlight Reverie and even Dark Hugauss becomes habitable and warmer. Allowing for more land to be colonized. There is also a huge bell near the Star Nexus that signals the final moments of the Seasonal Ranger trials. 90% of her power comes from her scarf. The Frontierless scarf. Meaning that it lacks frontier energy in some ways, allowing it do some seriously insane things. Like turning into tentacles, a sword, a slingshot, wings. The list goes on as there isn't anything it can't turn into. However it usually is only capable of turning into physical objects and cannot imitate machinery or technology. So she can't make super complex objects like organisms or computers. Her physical strength alone is also pretty great. No where near Rinicio's or Nightmare's though. Allowing her to be the utility of the team. Her scarf's most common form is the sword form. It is long and V shaped and is about the length of her body. It has slanted square designs at the hilt and a handle with the diamond wrap design. It always has a piece of untransformed scarf at the very bottom which she can manipulate and helps her not lose it. Sometimes using left over scarf that is on her neck she'll also turn it into a shield which can block attacks from all directions instantly. It has the same design as the hilt. As well as hands and blades for support. One time during her fight with a severely weakened Ceroplax. She was able to grow her sword to be comparable to the size of Pluto and swing downwards at mach speeds. It must of weighed billions of tons, and praecanite is insanely heavy. Yet she sliced all the way through part of the world. Funnily enough, her neck is also very strong yet normal looking. Capable of supporting immeasurable weight. Sometimes when looking around she'll overshoot her head's target when surprised. When she first achieved her praecano form, she discovered she can pop out her neck up and down like a little jackhammer as it makes motor sounds. It's probably the strongest part of her entire body. The strength of her neck alone can send her flying upwards. (Stupid I know, but it doesn't happen very much, just a goofy little detail.) Personality and Character Otoho, while looking cute, also acts cute. She's very kind, light hearted and considerate. She never plays favorites with people and always means well. In times of need she can be tough. She also never goes out of character. Kind of like Soryil. One weakness in her personality is that she's kind of squeamish and is the kind of person to not handle a scary situation that well. Otoho is extremely cautious and questions everything which is apparent from the beginning. Leading to very good safety practices and is good for her team. At the same time, she isn't the best strategist and leader of Team Prodigy with that going to Rinicio. Otoho has an emotional side and does cry more than she should. She is very strong as her time in the Crying lands has been bad. Even with all the yelling and mistreatment she still turned out to be extremely kind and strong. While she was there she would often use her cuteness and crying as a way to get sympathy from aggressive people which actually worked a lot. However leaving her parents made her realize they aren't going to be able to protect her anymore so she learned the praecano arts to become a star follower and became unusually good at it. All of the people who ever picked on her were actually decimated by the star nexus storm that she was one of the few people to escape. She still doesn't feel they deserved it though looking back at the terrifying storm from the sky train she left on, showing her kind heart. Otoho has an extreme fondness for her parents as they were all she had during the hard times at the Crying Lands. Without them she probably would be dead. Otoho has a sweet tooth and loves hot chocolate ever since her mom gave her it as a gift before she escaped the star nexus storm. She will often pick a place to sit to drink it once to twice a day. Additional Information * One time during a sleep over, Otoho turned her scarf into a barrel, screamed pajama slamma and threw it at Nightmare while he was sleeping. While wearing pajamas. Category:Human Characters